


Elves Don't Get Fat.

by searin_pants



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, post Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searin_pants/pseuds/searin_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, Fenris is free. He may be getting a little lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves Don't Get Fat.

**Author's Note:**

> My awesome friend [thegarretthawke](http://www.thegarretthawke.tumblr.com/) drew this [gorgeous chubby Fenris,](http://thegarretthawke.tumblr.com/post/122788312002/my-friend-searin-pants-requested-chubby-fenris/) so naturally I had to write a self indulgent fic about it.

‘And they say elves don’t get fat.’

The white haired warrior stirred slightly, smiling softly at the sound of his lover’s voice and he stretched his arms above his head.

‘Hawke?’ the smaller man yawned, rubbing his sleep heavy eyes.

The larger man sat on the bed, settling himself next to his weary lover.

‘I thought you were sleeping,’ he said softly, brushing the elf’s hair from his eyes, ‘Sorry if I woke you, Fen.’

‘I’ve just had a big dinner,’ the elf brought a hand up and began to rub his rounded stomach lazily, ‘This belly is only temporary.’

The past few weeks had seen Fenris’ appetite steadily grow as he settled back into life with Hawke. No longer on the run, he felt that he could finally relax.

The warrior had managed to work his way through three helpings of roast chicken earlier that evening, and had dragged himself to the cosy bedroom he shared with his lover to sleep off his enormous meal.

Hawke poked his finger into the elf’s soft midsection, earning him an annoyed hiss from the warrior.

‘You can’t blame this all on one big dinner, you know,’ chuckled the mage.

‘You think I’m getting fat.’

The larger man was silent for a moment. He was not about the lie to the smaller man, but he was slightly worried that his honesty could also turn a sleepy, contented Fenris into a grumpy, broody Fenris. And Hawke rather liked sleeping in their comfortable bed.

‘May… maybe a little?’ Hawke stuttered nervously, a little worried that his honesty would earn him a night on the rug next to their mabari.

Fenris raised an eyebrow, before looking down at his plump belly. The mage was relieved to see the corners of the elf’s mouth turn up.

‘I can see what you mean, Hawke,’ the warrior sighed, ‘I am defiantly rounder than I was a few months ago. But need I remind you that a few months ago I had just trekked all the way to Weisshaupt. Alone. Because you didn’t return when you said you would. I daresay I looked quite unhealthy by the time I arrived.’

‘Oh, you’re going to play the guilt card, are you?’ the mage chuckled, ‘You were little more than skin and bones, Fen. I’m relieved to see you healthy again.’

Hawke had relished seeing his lover become so relaxed in the months since they had reunited at Weisshaupt. He glanced towards the huge Blade of Mercy leaning against the wall in the corner of their bedroom. It hadn’t been moved in weeks. The mage found himself wondering if the elf would struggle to lift it these days.

‘So then,’ came the warrior’s sleepy voice, ‘What is the problem?’

‘I never said this was a problem,’ Hawke chuckled, shifting himself closer to the elf, ‘It’s certainly not a problem.’

‘It’s not?’ the smaller man asked, propping himself up on his elbow and giving his plump belly a gentle squeeze, ‘Are you sure? I fear that I’m beginning to look a little bit pregnant.’

‘I think you look beautiful, Fenris,’ the larger man said softly, placing a gentle kiss on the elf’s forehead.

‘You do?’

‘This,’ said the mage, resting his hand gently of the elf’s belly, ‘This tummy is here because you are free. Not more running, no more fighting. I love seeing you like this.’

‘I have to say, I’m rather enjoying my freedom,’ Fenris smiled, ‘Even if it does result in a rounder belly.’

‘Are you enjoying your rounder belly as much as your freedom?’ Hawke asked.

Fenris was silent for a moment, tracing a finger slowly around his belly button in contemplation. His stomach growled loudly as it struggled to digest his large dinner, and he let out a soft moan before easing himself into his lover’s lap.

‘I rather think I am, Hawke,’ the elf sighed with a smile.

Hawke reached over to the table beside the bed, picking up a small box he had placed there earlier in the day.

‘I’ve brought you some chocolates,’ murmured the larger man, ‘If you would like some.’

Fenris arched his back slightly, pushing himself firmly into the mage’s chest

‘Chocolates?’ the warrior smirked, as he watched Hawke place the box on the pillow beside him, ‘I was wondering what the box contained. I must admit, I like the sound of that.’

‘I got them when I went into town earlier,’ Hawke told his eager lover, ‘I believe they’re Orleasian. I hoped you would like them.’

‘Orleasian?’ sighed the elf, a small smile forming, ‘What are you doing spending our limited coin on superfluous things like Orleasian chocolates?’

‘They’re a treat,’ pouted the mage, ‘Please, allow me to indulge you.’

Fenris reached down and grasped his lover’s hand, bringing it up to rest on his tight stomach. The elf let out a groan of pleasure as the mage’s large hand began to stroke the side of his distended belly. Hawke couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of contentment on the smaller man’s face.

Fenris hummed in satisfaction, heavy with food. The thought of eating more when he was already so bloated suddenly causing pleasure to pool in his groin.

He chuckled to himself, turning his head to nuzzle into Hawke’s beard.

‘I’m still very full from dinner,’ Fenris groaned, ‘But, I think I may have room for a few.’

Hawke grinned as he watched his lover subconsciously lick his lips.

‘Already so full,’ the mage chuckled, patting his lover’s heavy belly, ‘But you still want more food? This is quite the change from the Fenris who used to subsist solely on wine.’

‘Quiet you,’ the elf growled playfully, swatting the larger man’s hands away from his stomach, before repositioning himself against his lover’s chest and stroking the side of his bloated belly, ‘You’re the one who offered.’

‘I didn’t say it was a bad change,’ Hawke grinned, ‘I like this new Fenris. This new, plump Fenris.’

The warrior raised an eyebrow, before looking down at his rounded midsection and grinning shyly.

‘Good,’ he said with a small chuckle, ‘Now, are you going to feed me these chocolates you promised?’

The mage laughed, pressing a firm kiss to his lover’s cheek.

‘Oh, my beautiful, growing boy,’ he chuckled, ‘So greedy! Tell me if your stomach gets to painful. I’d hate for you to be sick.’

‘I’m well aware of my limits, thank you,’ Fenris scowled.

Hawke reached out and opened the box that sat beside them bed, and the smaller man settled in his lap let out an appreciative moan.

‘Oh!’ gasped the warrior, ‘They look amazing!’

‘I imagine they’re quite rich,’ Hawke told the elf, ‘You’re going to need a big sleep after this, my love.’

‘A full tummy and a big sleep,’ grinned the warrior, ‘I can’t think of anything better. You certainly know how to spoil me, Hawke.’

The larger man carefully selected a chocolate form the box and held it to the elf’s lips. Fenris let out a sigh of pleasure as the mage pushed it into his mouth, and he chewed on the treat slowly and smiled widely.

‘That was delicious, Hawke,’ moaned the warrior, ‘But I fear I am far more full than I thought I was.’

The mage began to massage the elf’s swollen stomach gently.

‘I’m sure you have room for a few more,’ grinned Hawke, ‘Open up.’

Fenris hummed in pleasure as he allowed his lover to place chocolate after chocolate in his mouth. He could feel his stomach getting heavier and rounder with each bite.

‘Look how big my tummy is getting,’ sighed the elf, ‘I’ll be needing new clothes if we keep this up.’

‘I’m sure we can afford them,’ Hawke said, kissing the top of his lover’s head gently.

‘Not if you keep spending all our coin on Orleasian chocolates.’

Hawke began to run his finger along the lines of lyrium on Fenris’ belly.

‘So round…’ he sighed, ‘You look so beautiful, Fenris.’

Several more chocolates were placed into the warrior’s mouth, and he squirmed uncomfortably in the larger man’s lap, attempting to ease the pressure in his belly.

As Hawke brought another milky chocolate up to the elf’s lips, but the smaller man brought his hand up, pushing Hawke’s hand away and groaning loudly.

‘I believe I will be quite violently ill if I try to eat anymore,’ the warrior moaned, leaning back into Hawke’s chest.

‘Well then,’ the mage laughed, placing the chocolate back into the box, ‘It’s lucky that there are hardly any left, isn’t it?’

The mage circled his arm around the smaller man, gently resting his hand above the elf’s belly button. He could feel how tight his lover’s belly had become, felt each painful intake of breath as Fenris’ diaphragm pushed against his overfull stomach.

‘You certainly feel very full,’ Hawke murmured, nuzzling into his lover’s hair, ‘Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?’

‘I would love it if you would just continue to rub my belly, Hawke.’ The elf murmured, letting his eyes close.

Fenris let out a moan of pleasure as his lover began to rub soothing circles on his distended stomach. Hawke’s large hands seemed to know exactly where to rub to ease the elf’s discomfort.

‘So full…’

‘Just relax, Fen,’ whispered the larger man the exhausted elf, ‘It’s okay if you want to fall asleep.’

‘Tell me, Hawke,’ mumbled the smaller man wearily, ‘Was this what you had in mind when you bought those chocolates?’

‘I’ll admit,’ Hawke grinned, brushing hair out of his lover’s eyes, ‘I have been trying to think of a way to bring up how much I have been enjoying watching this belly of yours grow.’

‘Hmm…’ Fenris murmured, close to sleep, ‘That is… a good thing.’

Hawke made sure to rub every inch of the smaller man’s straining belly, enjoying the contented sighs coming from the elf as he slipped into a deep, satisfied sleep.

The mage held his sleeping lover for a long time, before gently laying the elf down on the thick furs covering the bed. He smiled as the smaller man brought his hand up to hold his overfull belly, rubbing it gently.

‘I can’t wait to see you grow bigger, my love,’ Hawke whispered, kissing the elf gently on the forehead.

A smile spread across Fenris’ face despite the fact that he was deeply asleep.

‘Elves don’t get fat,’ he mumbled.


End file.
